Avatar Couples Oneshots
by Tokkafied
Summary: The Oneshots of my favorite couples of A:TLA. (Romantic ;D) Rated T for some stories.
1. Author Note

_**Hey, guys. Haley here. :D Well I'm making oneshots now on the A:TLA characters now. The Shipped nominees are : # 1 Kataang (of course) # 2**_

_**Tokka (Definitely!) # 3 Sukka, but i'll probably have some which involve of them breaking up and Sokka going to Toph (and make a SUKKA story**_

_**into a TOKKA story) and Suki moving away somewhere because of her broken heartness or moving on to someone else or suki dying (I'm evil).**_

_**NOT ZUTARA! (Even though I like both kataang and zutara it'll give me anxiety attack if I write a story about them). #4 Taang. Not TophxDuke**_

_**anymore. #5 Maiko. #6 Azaang (only like 1-4) #7 Jetara (Heh, heh. I kinda like them together) #8 Aangley (AangxMe {Haley}) #9 Zuley (**_

_**ZukoxMe) #10 Sokkley (SokkaxMe) #11 Jetley (yes I know sound like Jet Li btw, JetxMe) LOL, I was just joking about the atla boys shipped**_

**_with me. And Last but not least, the real #8 . . . Harutara!_**


	2. Dreaming

**Okay, so . . . This is a story about "TOKKA!" Yeah they're my favorite pairing especially when Toph is 12 and still had a crush on Sokka, so cute! Well this takes place during the war 2 weeks after Episode 6 'The Blind Bandit'**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yes I do own A:TLA that's why it on **** -.- Anyways enjoy . . .**

* * *

"Hey Toph"

Toph was caught by surprised. She blushed when she heard that familiar voice. Toph turned around to face him even though she couldn't see him, that 15 year old teen with water tribe clothes. Her blush went away.

"Hey Sokka" Sokka walked up closer to Toph and sat down next to her. He had a goofy grin on his face. "How do you like the 2 weeks here in our group, Toph?"

"Fine, I've been thinking that I should teach Aang the basics of earthbending now."

"Good." Sokka laid back and put his hands behind him on the ground."Well, I'm Tired. I'm going off to my tent. Ya' coming?"

"Uh, yeah." Toph says getting up. They both walk up to camp where Aang and Katara are. They see them putting stuff away.

"Night, Snoozles, Night Guys." Toph said as she walked over to her tent. "Night" They all said at once.

Toph tried to go to sleep but she couldn't. She kept thinking about '_him_'. 'Great. I've been here for only TWO WEEKS and I've already developed a crush'. She thought to herself. Toph rolled around and around trying to shape herself in a comfortable position. It was no use. She got outta of her tent and headed over to Sokka's tent. She zipped down the entrance and peeped her head in Sokka's tent he was asleep already. "Hey Snoozles, you awake?" Sokka rolled over. "Sokka. Wake up!" Sokka opened one eye and then he got up with both eyes opened. "What, Toph?" Said Sokka half asleep. "Well," Toph blushed when she was about to ask the question . . .

"I can't sleep. I was wondering if I could sleep with you?" Sokka scratched his head.

"Uh, why are you asking me?" Toph face gone into a irritated look. " You've could've asked Aang or Katara." Toph pointed her finger to Aang and Katara who were practicing waterbending. "Oh . . Fine, Toph." Sokka rolled over to his left side and Toph faced the other way not bothering to pull over the covers to know if Sokka wears underwear to bed.

A few minutes later, Toph heard snoring. She looked over her shoulder to 'see' Sokka asleep.

Toph closed her eyes to try to get some sleep. Sokka rolled over and he puts his hand over Toph's shoulder. Toph ripped opened her eyes to feel Sokka's hand over her. Her Face turned Firetruck red. She 'looked' over her shoulder. "Night Snoozles." Toph put back her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Soon after, she fell asleep.

* * *

Toph got out of Sokka's tent and yawned, she stretched her arms wide and walked to the campfire. She went out to the cliff she was last night with Sokka. Toph began to pick her nose, she flicked it off her finger and put back in her finger. Sokka came up to her, her didn't even bothered to sit down because he was just checking up on her.

"Morning, Toph." Sokka Grabbed his right arm and started to stretched it out.

"Morning"

"Aren't you gonna get breakfast?" Toph 'looked' back up with her blind eyes at Sokka. "Not yet, I'll come later."

"Okay."

Toph sighed. She turned her head to face the cliff view.

* * *

_"Toph I like you."_

_"Yeah, yeah. I know._

_"No, like-like you."_

_"What?!"_

_Sokka took her into an embrace and kissed her._

_Toph blushes. "Uh, I 'Like-Like' you too."_

_They kiss again._

_"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that, Sokka."_

* * *

Toph wakes up from her fantasy and blushes. She gets up and goes to the camp where everyone is.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Asked Aang.

"Oh, sorry."

They all begin to eat. Toph repeats her fantasy over and over again and her blush gets redder and redder each time.

Katara finishes her breakfast and asks "You okay, Toph"

Toph gets out of her fantasy and her face is really red like cherries. "Y-yeah Katara?" Katara raises her brow. "You okay?" Toph rubs the back of her head. "Yeah."

Toph looks at Sokka, he looks back. Sokka face turns into a huge grin. She looks away and sighs while Sokka continues eating. 'What is wrong with me?' Toph thought to herself.


End file.
